Cinderella
by Alice Sakurai
Summary: Honey-senpai likes many things but if one were to narrow down his likes it would come down to two general things. He liked things that were sweet and cute. An accidental kiss makes Honey see that this mysterious girl fits these two descriptions exactly. Here is a story of unknown identities and Honey's attempt to find his Cinderella and trying to woo her. Told in drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

He had been waiting for Takashi at the library while he was at practice. Yet, the Silent Host hadn't picked him up even though it was getting late. This caused Honey to go get his cousin himself. After all, Kyoya would be displeased if they were late.

* * *

A girl was frantically running down the halls. "Crap, I'm late!"

She had wander around the school and hadn't noticed the time. She was supposed to meet the Principal in 10 minutes.

* * *

' _I wonder what kind of cake the host club is serving today_?'

* * *

She ran down the stairs so quickly that she didn't noticed the banana peel. As she lost her footing she noticed the patch of blond hair.

* * *

"Watch out!" It came from above.

He was so preoccupied by his thoughts that he didn't have time to dodge.

"!"

They had collided into each other but he had caught her.

Everything would have been okay if he hadn't slipped on a banana peel causing him to also lose his footing and for the both of them to fall on the ground.

Honey brown eyes looked up at a pair of blue eyes. The blue was a pretty color that he couldn't really describe them.

Soon after he saw red as the girl blushed. That was when he noticed their predicament when he could taste strawberry.

* * *

These drabbles will be from 100-500 words. Also, I know I shouldn't really write a new story when I still haven't finished my other stories but the Muse called out to me.

I hope you enjoy this interaction between Honey and Kagome.

Please read and review

Word count:230


	2. Chapter 2

Dark raven locks tickled his face and acted as a curtain as it fan out letting them see only each other.

It was like time had stop for the both of them as they were still.

The girl had blushed which in his opinion made her look cute. His attention was then diverted when he finally realized that he could taste strawberry.

 _...It was **sweet**_

"Ah!" She quickly got off him.

Honey had to admit, he kind of wished she stayed still for a while. He quite enjoyed the taste.

Before he could even dust himself off the girl quickly bowed.

"I-I'm sorry!" She bowed so low that he had to wonder if it hurt her back. The quick motion of the bow had also made the girl's hair cover her face but he could tell the girl was still flustered when her whole body redden.

The girl was amusing. He'd give her that. She seemed to be a nice person from the way she apologized.

"It's okay."

She answered him by bowing even lower. "I'm sorry!"

 _Her reactions were **cute.**_

The campus clocktower rang signaling that it was 4'oclock.

The girl jolted up and quickly ran away.

She was going to be late!

"Wait!"

It was too late as her retreating form started to disappear.

All that Honey could do was stare at the direction she left in.

The girl was not wearing the school uniform but regular clothing. It made him wonder who she really was.

He stopped staring when a thought came to mind.

Even though their meeting was brief he had to admit he quite liked her.

After all, the girl was both sweet and cute and those were the things that he'd liked.

He just wished he got to know her.

* * *

Honey by like what do you mean?

Also their meeting may seem rushed but she is "Cinderella."

Please read and review.

Word count:304


	3. Chapter 3

The Host club were in the middle of entertaining the guests. Haruhi was telling a commoner's tale from the request of Honey-senpai.

* * *

The clocktower rang alerting the girl to take off. She frantically ran, after all the magic was going to run out any second.

All that prince could do was try to run after her.

"Please wait!" He cried.

His cries were left unheard as the girl continued to run down the stairs.

"..." He huffed and puffed as he tried to get to her while trying to push people that were blocking his way.

The prince had made a mistake by not running after the girl at first. It was all because she had left him starstruck. The girl was not like anyone he knew in the Kingdom.

"Close the gates!" This was his last resort.

"!"

They were too late as the girl had somehow managed to make it out in her carriage.

All he could do was watch as his princess leave.

* * *

"Oh no! The poor prince!" By the girls' reaction they were enjoying the story.

"It's alright though!" Haruhi tried to calm them. "The prince found the girl's glass slipper."

 _'Glass slipper?'_ This peaked Honey's interest.

"The prince used the glass slipper to find his princess."

Maybe he could also do the same thing.

Unconsciously, he felt the necklace that was in his pocket. He had found it on the ground where they fell.

The jewel on it was nothing he had saw before. It had a pretty pink color and he could swear that it glowed a little, but this could be the account of light passing through it.

This necklace was the girl's glass slipper and just like the prince he would make it his duty to find his princess

* * *

Somewhere there was a girl who was becoming frantic.

"Oh no, I lost it!"

This was not good.

* * *

Please read and review

Word count:319


	4. Chapter 4

She had lost the jewel that had started it all. Kagome didn't know what she was going to do.

"!" A thought came to her.

What would Sesshomaru say?! No, what would he do to her if he found out she had lost the jewel.

The thought of it made her pace around even more.

She could feel that the jewel was still inside the school from the way it was pulsing and calling out to her. The jewel was safe for now because she had placed a barrier around the room it was in, Music room 3.

That jewel was the bane of her existence. Although Naraku was gone the jewel continued to torment her.

She had taken a peek inside the room and pinpointed where the jewel was. It was in the possession of the blond boy she bumped into earlier.

She shook her head. There was no way she was going to in there.

She could still feel it. The touch of their kiss still lingered.

She didn't mind that she kissed him. It was an accident after all. She just didn't want to see him.

What would he think of her when she appeared again in front of him asking for the jewel?

Maybe he would think of her as a stalker from the way she appeared before him again...

"AHHH!" She scratched her head in frustration.

This was aggravating!

As time had passed by from her journey to the Feudal era she had grown stronger. Now, she could handle demons on her own without the assists of others.

"..."

There had to be some irony for her not being able to go up to a boy and her able to go against demons.

"Creaaaak" The door opened and a group of girls exited.

She had to do something...

"Excuse me" She gestured to the group of girls.

"Yes?"

"What is the name of that short blond boy?"

"That's Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

She thanked them for their answer and quickly left. She had to dig up information on him.

She was going to have to call Sesshomaru to get information on him like his address and an outline of the places he frequent...

Kagome Higurashi was not a stalker.

She was just going to put a barrier up around his place and follow him around...

She wasn't a stalker at all!

* * *

This chapter is just Kagame's reaction to the disappearance of the jewel. The struggles Kagome!

Please read and review.

Thank you for continuing to read my stories.

I would like to thank .3, Guest, NoName, LegitForDays, o0-SilverMoon-0o, Silversun XD , Infinities Lover, CaiaWar, Angel4EverLostInLife, and Reader for reviewing the last chapter.

Word count:397


	5. Chapter 5

She had follow him all day. Most of the time she had spent on waiting for him to finish his extra curricular activity. From the information she had gathered she found out he was in the Host Club. Kagome was not one to judge. After all, she was in no position to do so.

5:30 PM He had finished his duties and got into his car with his cousin, Takashi Morinozuka.

* * *

They had noticed something was off ever since they exited the club room. They could feel that they were being followed. That is why their guard was up more than usual.

Takashi stopped where he was. "Mitsukuni."

"I know." They were being followed.

They decided to not confront them until the other party acted or they were identified.

They rounded a corner and the shadowy figure slowly followed.

This was his chance!

Honey pulled out one of the kunai knives he kept hidden. The reflection on the knife showed it was the same girl he had bumped into him before.

* * *

6:00 PM he went to his favorite bakery, "Sweets Delight" to buy the usual 20 strawberry short cakes.

"..." A thought occurred to her.

If Shippo found out she was at a bakery and hadn't bought him anything he would be upset with her.

She had to buy something for the kitsune _**without**_ being caught.

* * *

The girl had followed them to his favorite bakery. It was hard not to laugh at the girl when she was sneaking around. The way she clung to the wall quickly when he turned his head almost made him laugh out loud, but no. He had to keep it in. Her actions had amused him and he wanted to have this game of theirs to last a little longer.

"..." He noticed she looked at the menu. Perhaps she was planning on getting something too.

* * *

She continued to watch him at a table with a menu in front of her face.

"Miss" A waitress tried to get her attention.

"Yes?"

The waitress handed her a box. "This is from that short gentlemen with the blond hair over-"

Before she was able to finish her sentence, Kagome quickly ran away.

SHE HAD BEEN NOTICED!

* * *

In Haruhi's story the prince was suppose to find the princess by the help of the glass slipper. Honey didn't expect for his princess to be looking for him. If the same thing that happened to him happened in the story, he would bet the prince would also be amused.

The girl looked cute as she ran away.

* * *

Please read and review.

Thank you for continuing to read my story.

Thank you o0-SilverMoon-0o, readme123, cowgirlkitten2000, Infinities Lover, NoName, LegitForDays, Reader, Angel4EverLostInLife, Silversun XD, kuumochizuki3 (couldn't add the periods), and HalfBlackWolfDemon for reviewing the last chapter.

Word Count: 430

After rereading this chapter I noticed it says Miss A ^_^ You're cool if you understand...if you don't you're still cool for reading my story.


	6. Chapter 6

SHE HAD BEEN NOTICED!

By of all people it had been him!

Kagome was restless as paced around the living room. She continued to ponder on what the boy had thought of her. She had thought that if she appeared in front of him again she would be considered a stalker but now...her thoughts escalated. He DEFINITELY thought of her as a stalker since she had been caught in the act.

"..." Maybe she could play it off as a coincidence? It was normal for people to go to bakeries.

A smile appeared on her face "!" Perhaps there was a chance she could be saved!

"..." Kagame's face then turned sour as she remembered she had runaway.

Running away meant she was ashamed. She had been ashamed to be caught stalking him...

She ran a hand through her hair then quickly scratched her head in frustration. The kamis truly must have hated her.

...what was she going to do?

What was she going to do?

HER LIFE WAS OVER!

"ARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Suddenly she felt a presence that had quelled her frustration with worries.

"Kagome~"

Her head snapped to the caller of her name.

Fuck, it was Shippo...

She was so screwed!

"Kagome~" His voice sounded angelic but she thought different. "I heard you went to a bakery. Did you buy anything for me?"

"Nooo..." She quickly took a few steps back.

"You didn't get me anything?" He played at her heartstrings by letting out a few tears.

"U-uhm, uh..." Kagome frantically looked through her bag. "What about these?" She gave him a packet of opened lollipops. She had bought them before going to the school and had planned to give it to him when saw him.

His tears suddenly stopped was suddenly replaced with his usual happy face. "Thank you Kagome!"

"..." Kagome couldn't help but stare at him. Shippo was technically older then her so maybe his performance just now had actually been an act.

The fox demon had a childlike smile on his face as he enjoyed his treat.

"..." Nah, her Shippo was still an innocent child.

"Yum, _**strawberry**_ "

The word reminded her of the events that had taken place today. Specifically, the accidental kiss.

Shippo stared at the girl's redden face. "...Kagome, your face reminds me of Miroku." His head tilted cutely, "Did you do something bad?"

"..." The flush on her face deepen. Oh god, first she was a stalker now her son had accused her of being a pervert.

This was not her day.

* * *

Thank you for continuing to read my story even though I haven't updated for awhile. I would like to say I will be on hiatus until finals are over with. My last exam is on December 17 (A day after my birthday...*cries insides because of math final on my birthday*)

Thank you Deadpool-girl, moonlight daisy, Meeshkla18 , Guest, Jes, o0-SilverMoon-0o, JustMeLegit, JustLilNay, cowgirlkitten2000, jazica, Reader, Stebba stud28, readme123, HalfBlackWolfDemon, Infinities Lover, Maka09, NoName, Angel4EverLostInLife , Duvessa Phantomhive, Black Fox Kenzie, kuumochizuki3 (can't include the periods for some reason, sorries), and Sesshiesfangirl for reviewing the 5th chapter.

Good luck with studying for finals everyone!

Word Count:420


End file.
